O⁷F³
|extra1title = Item |extra1 = Chemical |extra3title = Creator |extra3 = Peg NezMad Science: Thatch Vincent verbally recognizes Peg Nez as the creator of O⁷F³ |extra4title = Users |extra4 = }} O⁷F³ is a chemical created by Peg Nez, which in its liquid form, has debilitating effects on users of .The Muggy Coast: Ernest's usage of O⁷F³ is deemed to be extremely "anti-Devil Fruit." It was produced with the intent of giving Marine soldiers the upper-hand against their enemies, in the case that they wield Devil Fruits. O⁷F³ is noted to be extremely potent, and since its constitution occurs naturally in , — which the Marine forces has plenty of — it is one of the least costly yet most effective weapons in the Marines arsenal.Citation needed. Effects Although part of the formula for O⁷F³ is in its name, it is unknown as of now how the Marines managed to get the constitute components separate from their naturally occuring host, . However, it is apparent that the reactants in O⁷F³ are some of the most potent within Seastone, and are extremely violent if not handled properly. This appears to be the reason that every other organization that has attempted to replicate the formula has ended in catastrophic failure. O⁷F³'s main purpose, as mentioned before, is to completely incapacitate and even kill Devil Fruit users. O⁷F³ is reportedly significantly stronger than Seastone due to its form and components, which is why it seems to have a much more noticeable and painful effect Devil Fruit users. When O⁷F³ makes contact with the body of a Devil Fruit wielder, it causes a numbing reaction across their entire body that shuts down their muscle activity, much like an anesthetic; however, it is reported that the chest-region of those effected is not subject to O⁷F³'s numbing characteristics. In fact, O⁷F³ has shown to cause extreme damage to the respiratory tract of those who inhale the fumes of it, with a notable occurrence of , or coughing up blood, being very common. It is because of the complete muscle failure and respiratory damage that Devil Fruit users are almost always incapable of combating the usage of O⁷F³ against them, and Nez herself has stated that she knows of very few people who could withstand its effects. Since O⁷F³ was not necessarily designed to be lethal, its usage does not often spawn a high mortality rate. However, it has been noted that the chance of death dramatically decreases with the higher power level of the target; meaning, those who are significantly weaker than the average Devil Fruit user almost always die in response to O⁷F³. Despite the potency of O⁷F³, it does have on weakness in particular. Due to an unnamed biological phenomenon, the time period that O⁷F³ stays in the system of those inflicted is extremely short, reaching ten minutes maximum; this is due to the chemical being relatively easy for the body's immune system to surpress. It is for this reason that O⁷F³ should only be used if the target is allowed to be incapacitated for a short period of time, although it can prove handy in assistance of a quick getaway. Notable Users *Peg Nez *Ernest *Ganymede Pyrrha References External Links * — Wikipedia article about the chemical that O⁷F³'s chemical formula is based on Category:Chemicals Category:Weapons